Il était une fois, des petits Zérano
by Marguegue
Summary: Voilà plusieurs textes-sms sur du Zérano. (Zérator X Fukano) /!\ Ils n'ont aucun rapport entre eux.
1. Adieu

Il était une fois des petits Zérano

Hey bonjour/soir tout le monde me revoilà :3

J'ai écrit beaucoup de très courts textes Zerano ces derniers jours, et je me disais que ça pourrait vous intéresser d'en voir certains.. Comme je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour un

texte long comme je peux le faire d'habitude, j'ai fait plusieurs textes par sms (ce qui explique leur longueur aussi). J'espère que vous apprécierai! Ce texte ci n'est pas le

texte brut car il manquait quelques précisions à mon goût.

Bien sûr, si l'un des deux youtubeurs tombent dessus ils peuvent m'en demander la suppression immédiate, et il me semble évident que vous ne les mentionnerai pas sur

twitter ^^'

Ils ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, mais cela me semble aussi évident..

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"-Non Fuka.. Tiens moi la main, je t'en supplie.. Ne me lâche pas!" cria Zérator, maintenu par son amant, au dessus du vide.

-Je veux pas te lâcher Zera, mais...ta main... elle...elle glisse. Mais souviens toi de ce que je t'avais promis mon coeur, je ne te lâcherai jamais. Jamais tu m'entends?! Je suis là non?

-Je... Je t'aime Fuka, retiens-le! Tu es le seul que j'ai aimé comme ça et ta vie doit continuer, même sans moi.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, tu es là, avec moi, je te tiens, on va rester ensemble."

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage des deux hommes.

"-Sache que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aurais aimé jusqu'au bout! Mon amour, vis pour moi!"

Zerator lâcha la main de l'homme qu'il aimait, dans l'espoir que lui, s'en sorte.

-Non! Zera.. Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu lâché ma main? Je... Je t'aime aussi, on aurait pu s'en sortir tout les deux tu sais.

La disparition de Zerator était difficile pour Fukano qui n'avait qu'une seule envie. Le rejoindre. Alors que Fukano lâcha lui aussi, le rebord qui le maintenait en vie, une main

agrippa son poignet!

-On arrive juste à temps pour vous sauver, vous êtes seul?

A ces mots, ses pleurs redoublèrent, il était mort. En vain. Zera, pourquoi?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Quand je dis que ce n'est pas long du tout, c'est presque un drabble.

Merci de me laisser une review et de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte et si d'autres textes courts vous intéressent... (Je n'oserai pas vous influencer en vous

disant que s'il y a d'autres textes, vous aurez le droit à un lemon au prochain)

Je vous fais de gros bisous!

Marguegue


	2. Tente

Hellowww, c'est de nouveau moi, je suis de retour pour un "Il était une fois, un petit Zerano."  
J'ai eu quelques reviews sur le premier et vous aviez l'air d'apprécier, donc en voici un autre.

Je remercie chou, soeurette et ma salope pour leurs avis et les mots qu'elles voulaient retrouver dans ce texte (arbre, photos, sac de couchage).

* * *

"Soirée tente. Ce nom était prometteur.

Fukano avait hâte de partir camper avec Zerator. Dormir dans la même tente que lui. Oh mon dieu! Le rouquin rougit rien qu'en y pensant. Dormir avec Zera, l'un à côté de l'autre. Pouvoir le regarder pendant son sommeil. Voir son sourire sur son visage, alors qu'il dort. Oh mon dieu.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, être déjà parti.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, le brun s'était endormi tandis que le roux conduisait. Il en profita pour s'imaginer leur soirée autour du feu, faire chauffer de la guimauve. Se raconter plein de trucs. Et chanter aussi, parce que Zera avait pris sa guitare.

Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille. Ils s'installèrent, piquèrent la tente dans le sol et mirent tout à l'intérieur. La soirée s'avança, les discussions s'enchaînèrent.. Ils ne savent de quelle manière, ils arrivèrent à en parler.. A parler de l'amour. Sujet douloureux, non pour Zera dont la copine était partie quelques mois plus tôt, mais pour Fukano, prisonnier de ses sentiments. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui avoua tout.

"-Enfin tu me le dis.. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.. J'ai vu tes regards, tes joues qui rougissent et je ressens la même chose, depuis longtemps."

Un baiser au feu de bois, des lèvres sucrées qui communiquent, des voix qui se mêlent dans une parfaite harmonie. Puis Zera rit comme un gamin, prit son couteau suisse et grave leurs initiales sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ils étaient heureux. Ils prirent beaucoup de photos, plusieurs où ils s'enlacent, s'embrassent, se regardent..

Et vint l'heure de dormir. Fin de la soirée au feu de bois. Bonjour, nuit dans la tente. Ils se couchèrent chacun dans leur sac de couchage, collés l'un à l'autre pour s'endormir bienheureux.

Au réveil, Fuka ne voit plus le brun et se redresse puis le voit plus loin en train de se tortiller tel un asticot.

"-Heu Zera tu m'expliques? Que fais tu?"

"-Bataille de vers de terre!"

Il se redressa et Fuka se prit au jeu et se redressa lui aussi. Comme deux grands enfants, ils commencèrent à se bousculer gentillement afin de faire tomber l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de tomber en même temps, les jambes entremêlées.

Un regard. Un regard. Un sourire. Un sourire. Et un tendre baiser échangé entre les amoureux. Une chose est sûre, ils allaient recommencer vite fait, cette soirée tente.

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà fini, ce n'est pas le lemon promis mais celui-ci doit être retravaillé, j'espère que ce nouveau petit texte vous aura plus. Merci de laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir.

Des bisous, je vous n'aime

Marguegue


	3. Direct

Direct.

Hello tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau petit texte Zérano. Encore merci à toi de donner ton avis en avant première pour ces petits textes.

Comme on me l'a demandé gentillement la dernière fois, voilà un lemon.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un coup... Puis deux... Trois... Quatre. Dieu, que c'était bon de sentir Zéra en lui. Chaque moment. Chaque cri. Chaque sensation. Ces allées et venues de plus en plus profondes dans sa chair.

Leurs corps moites de transpiration. Les cheveux désordonnés. Les griffures dans le dos. Les baisers dans le cou, sur la bouche. Sans oublier la main du brun caressant le sexe du rouquin, c'en était de trop pour l'arcanin. Un dernier coup de butoir, un dernier cri de plaisir de Fuka.

Fuka qui dans un énième souffle dit à Zéra: "Je t'aime mon bébé!" Il suffit juste ces 3 mots pour que Zérator atteigne le plaisir et éjacula dans le préservatif tandis que Fukano se soulagea entre eux deux.  
"- Je t'aime aussi mon coeur."

"Fin du deuxième round!"  
"Hop, on échange!"

C'était leur jeu préféré. Le sport de chambre.

* * *

Voilà un très court texte, un petit lemon, direct dans le sujet.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu,

Merci de me laisser votre avis, voir vos demandes.

Des bisous ,

Marguegue


	4. Un voyage en montagne

Un voyage en montagne.

Coucou vous, me voilà pour un nouveau texte et suite à un sondage il doit être plutôt amoureux. Mais Aegami m'a gentillement donné un mot et l'idée de faire un triste et amoureux.  
Donc merci à elle pour l'idée et bonne lecture!

* * *

"-Ah nous voilà enfin arrivé!" dit l'homme aux yeux bleus en se tournant vers son amoureux.

En effet Fukano et Zerator venaient d'arriver devant le chalet qu'ils allaient occuper les trois prochains jours. Ils étaient isolés de tout, mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Le coffre était rempli de courses pour ces trois jours qui s'annonçaient plein de surprises et d'amour.  
Zera entra le premier dans ce petit châlet perdu au fin fond de la montagne et il alluma la lampe. A son grand étonnement, celle-ci fonctionna parfaitement et il visita les lieux, Fuka sur ses talons. Ils montèrent tout les deux à l'étage voir l'endroit où ils allaient sans aucuns doutes, passer de nombreux heures.  
L'endroit était tout à fait charmant. La chambre était propre, un beau drap fleuri recouvrant le lit. La chambre possédait une salle de bain attenante assez petite, mais suffisante pour un séjour en amoureux. La baignoire était plutôt grande, de quoi prendre de bons bains à deux. Zera, en voulant faire demi-tour, se cogna au torse développé de Fuka qui, lui rit, et le prit dans ses bras. Le rouquin se pencha vers son homme et déposa un tendre et long baiser sur la bouche du brun, qui lui ne pouvait que le regarder dans les yeux et retombé sous son charme. Après ce baiser amoureux, ils descendirent vider le coffre de la voiture et ranger leurs affaires dans les divers armoires et étagères qu'il y avait dans le châlet.

Il y avait un tas de bûchettes posé à côté de la cheminée, le propriétaire avait vraiment tout préparé pour leur venue. Fukano s'occupa de réchauffer le châlet en allumant un feu. Il rejoignit vite Zera qui était assis enroulé dans une couverture afin de se réchauffer.  
Ils passèrent leur temps, allongés l'un contre l'autre, en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire le temps de ce séjour.  
Vint vite l'heure du dîner mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se lever pour faire à manger donc Zera couru vite à la cuisine, pris quelques chichis à grignoter et retourna dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

La soirée continua lentement, les amoureux profitant de la compagnie de l'un et l'autre. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, mangèrent un peu, mais ils s'embrassèrent beaucoup aussi. Ce réveillon était simple mais suffisant pour les deux tourteraux. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble tout allait bien.  
Une fois le feu éteint, ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre. Fukano s'assit sur le lit attendant Zera, parti se laver, afin de pouvoir se coucher et passer une bonne nuit.  
Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps parce que le brun arriva vêtu d'une serviette, demandant au roux de venir le réchauffer. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Fuka bondisse du lit, surprenant l'homme aux yeux bleus, à tel point qu'il en lâcha sa serviette. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et le rouquin emmena son petit-ami dans le lit, pour une longue nuit remplie de tendresse et d'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Fukano se réveilla et ne vit pas Zera à côté de lui. Il allait se lever quand son amoureux arriva un petit plateau avec le petit-déjeuner et une fleur dans un verre.

"-Oh mais bébé, il ne fallait pas voyons! Tu étais levé depuis longtemps? Et cette fleur tu l'as prise où?"  
Zera rit devant ces questions et lui répondit: "Joyeux Noël mon amour ! Je me suis levé il y a une heure juste pour te faire la surprise! Et la fleur? Je me suis baladé dehors quelque temps et je l'ai vu là me montrant ses pétales brillant grâce au soleil."

Et voilà un petit déjeuner comme les aime Fukano, les histoires de son amoureux, les croissants et le jus d'orange. Sans parler de cette magnifique fleur, le nargaunt avec sa beauté délicate.

Après ce petit déjeuner, ils passèrent une matinée chargée, à décorer un peu plus le chalet, en décorant le sapin déjà préparé par le propriétaire des lieux, ainsi qu'en installant le village de Noël.

L'humeur grand enfant de Zerator le poussa à taquiner Fukano et à sortir afin de commencer une bataille de boule de neige. Ils couraient s'amusant dans la neige, la bataille n'ayant pas duré bien longtemps, sans compter quand le brun avait fait semblant d'en avoir eu dans les yeux pour que son homme s'inquiète et vienne près de lui. Il était arrivé tout inquiété et Zera, ne pouvant se retenir, avait commencé à rire sous le regard soulagé de son petit-ami. Le roux posa un doux baiser sur le front du brun et ils décorèrent l'extérieur du chalet. Enfin si un bonhomme de neige obèse et la silhouette des deux hommes qui avaient fait des anges, pouvaient être appelés décorations.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et allaient rentrer quand de la neige se mit à tomber d'abord en petit flocon. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car le vent souffla de plus en plus en fort tandis que la légère neige devint de gros flocons. Les amoureux d'abord émerveillés commencèrent à s'effrayer devant cette tempête et se dépêchèrent de rentrer, se mettre à l'abri. Ils ôtèrent leurs parka, leurs bonnets, leurs gants, leurs écharpes et leurs chaussures et se rendirent sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Afin de rassurer Fuka, Zera le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, il espérait que ça allait vite se calmer, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de réseaux et pas de nourriture s'il restaient coincés dans le chalet. Il allait demander à son rouquin ce qu'ils allaient faire quand il vit qu'il s'était endormi contre lui. Un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et il resta là, l'homme endormi dans ses bras.

La tempête se calma après une bonne demi-heure, le sol était recouvert de 50cm de neiges en plus, ce qui allait rendre le retour difficile le lendemain.

Fukano se leva une heure plus tard, sous le regard attendri de Zerator et lui fit un baiser. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans des vêtements plus chauds et sortirent voir l'étendue de ce qu'avait fait la tempête. Grâce au petit ponton, ils pouvaient ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas bloquée par la neige. Ils s'avancèrent un peu et regardèrent autour d'eux. Les pneus de la voiture était ensevelis à moitié, les anges dans la neige avait disparu, le bonhomme de neige ne ressemblait plus à un bonhomme de neige. Le brun était un peu triste de voir leur travail anéanti mais le principal c'était de s'être amusé!  
Il serra un peu plus la main emmitouflée de son petit ami et ils partirent sur le chemin par où ils étaient venus la veille. Ils marchèrent d'un pas prudent parce qu'à chaque pas leurs pieds s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige, allant parfois jusqu'à leurs genoux. On arrivait à peine à distinguer la route et tout le paysage avait un air pur, avec ce blanc immaculé.

Arrivés à 20 mètres du châlet, ils préférèrent faire demi tour pour se retrouver au chaud, devant cette cheminée, afin de réitérer leur journée de la veille, à l'exception de la dinde de Noël qu'ils allaient préparés ensemble.

Ils avancèrent avec toujours autant de difficultés mais se rapprochaient peu à peu du châlet. Jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre se firent entendre. Zera paniqua et leva la tête vers le haut de la montagne. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche forma un rond et sa main serra très fort celle de Fukano. Celui-ci tourna lui aussi la tête et comprit son amoureux. La neige descendait à toute allure droit sûr eux. Alors ils firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Courir.. Courir de plus en plus vite, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Zera avait toujours été le plus rapide et il tirait presque Fukano. Ce dernier fini par tomber, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux. Il leva les yeux vers Zerator qui lui pleurait aussi et lui priait de se dépêcher.

"-Pars mon amour, ne prends pas de risques pour moi. Sauve toi!  
-Non mais... mon coeur, je ne peux pas partir, toi et moi, on reste ensemble contre tout. Il est hors question que je t'abandonne. On reste ensemble, et si je dois mourir, ce sera avec toi!"  
Il s'accroupit, prit son amoureux dans ses bras, et alors qu'ils communiquaient leur amour pour la dernière fois en joignant leur lèvres, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, ils furent engloutis par la neige.

Ils disparûrent sous ce manteau blanc, en ce jour de Noël, unis pour toujours.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce "court" texte. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, car j'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire. Merci de me laisser votre avis et de partager!

Je vous fais des bisous enneigés

Marguegue


	5. Un nouvel arrivant

Un nouvel arrivant

Bonjour, bonsoir cher ami qui lit ceci. Voilà un nouveau texte, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci de review et partager, ton avis est important. Plus que ce que tu ne crois.

Zerator et Fukano repartirent de la maternité, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été? Fuka portait un sac léger, remplis de couches, de grenouillères pour le bébé, ainsi que du lait en poufre afin de pouvoir le nourrir. De son côté Zera tenait entre ses bras, ce petit bout de chou qu'ils avaient adoptés, à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Ce petit bout avait deux petits yeux bleus et un fin duvet blond sur la tête. Ces deux petites mains étaient toutes recroquevillées et serraient un bout de tissus de la veste du brun. Il n'avait pas eu un début de vie facile. Il était prématuré suite à l'accident de ses parents et cela faisaient deux mois qu'il était resté dans une couveuse, le temps que les médecins soient sûres que sa vie soit sans danger. Ethan avait de la chance. Le couple qui l'avait accueilli avait attendu cet enfant avec beaucoup d'impatience et maintenant qu'il l'avait, les deux hommes ne comptaient pas perdre ce deuxième trésor arrivé dans leur vie.

Le rouquin ouvrit le coffre de la voiture noire achetée pour l'occasion, y posa le sac, le referma et ouvrit la portière arrière afin de permettre à Zera de poser Ethan dans son siège auto. Il lui donna sa tétine et posa le petit ours en peluche qu'avait acheté Fuka à côté de lui. Un grand sourire occupait le visage de Zera et se reflétait dans ses yeux. Mais l'arcanin fut heureux d'y voir aussi de l'amour, pour ce petit cadeau qui faisait désormais partie de leur famille. Le brun se retourna et embrassa son mari depuis maintenant bientôt deux ans. Il se souviendra toujours de la cérémonie et leur lune de miel. Surtout la lune de miel, le voyage à Venise, les balades en bateau..

Il n'était plus l'heure de rêver mais d'amener leur fils dans sa nouvelle maison. Zera prit le volant et Fuka s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du conducteur dans un geste tendre, lui faisant signe d'y aller.

La route ne fut pas trop longue et les voilà enfin arrivés chez eux. Zera se gara devant la porte de garage de leur maison, il détache sa ceinture et prit le sac dans le coffre tandis que l'arcanin s'occupait d'Ethan. Il était endormi dans les bras de son papa sous le regard attendri de Zera. Ils passèrent ensuite la petite barrière en bois devant la maison, avancèrent jusqu'à la porte tandis que Fuka chantait une petite chanson sous les yeux aux couleurs de l'océan, du petit bonhomme dans ses bras. Zera ouvrit la porte permettant à son mari de rentrer se poser dans le canapé tout en continuant à chanter. Zera s'assit à leurs côtés et ferment les yeux, la douce voix de Fuka fredonnant toujours le même air. Quand tout à coup Ethan se mit à pleurer. Sa couche était toute nouvelle donc il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il avait faim.. Fukano ayant déjà du donner le biberon à ses frères et soeurs lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il voulu donner Ethan à Zera, mais le bébé se mit à pleurer encore plus fort qu'avant. Le brun sourit car il savait que les bras de son homme était plus confortable que les siens. Il demanda au rouquin ce qu'il devait faire et écouta les consignes. Prendre un biberon dans le sac et suivre la notice pour mettre le nombre de cuillères de poudres suffisantes. Le remplir d'eau et le mettre chauffer au bain marie dans une casserole. Vérifier la température sur sa main. Et ne pas oublier d'éteindre le feu sous la casserole.

Une fois tout ces gestes accomplis, Zera retourna près de l'arcanin et de son fils, qui avait les yeux encore remplis de larmes, mais néanmoins calme depuis que Fukano chantait une nouvelle chanson. Zera demanda à Fuka de vérifier la température car il avait peur que le petit se brûle en buvant son biberon. Le roux hocha la tête en vérifiant, signe que le biberon était parfait. Ce dernier passa Ethan dans les bras de son autre papa, il fallait qu'il apprenne à nourrir leur fils comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait de sa vie. Il savait comment tenir le bébé mais Fukano vérifia et lui passe le biberon. Zera s'assit à nouveau dans le canapé et commença à donner le biberon à son fils. Il y allait tellement délicatement de peur de blesser le petit. Cette douceur faisait chaud au coeur de Fuka qui reconnaissait l'homme amoureux qu'il avait rencontré, il y a maintenant quatre ans. Le biberon se vida petit à petit pour finir par être vide. C'est qu'il avait faim Ethan. Fuka précisa à Zera qu'il fallait lui faire faire son rot, afin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien digéré. Une fois la digestion assurée, Fuka montra son admiration à Zera, en posant ses lèvres sur celle du beau brun.

Ils étaient rassurés, l'avenir d'Ethan était tout tracé, des pères aimants, doux et attentifs aux besoins de ce petit miracle de la nature.

Des bisous maternels

Marguegue


	6. Le karaoké

Hey toi qui lit ceci! Et oui c'est moii! Je suis de retour après une pause sans écriture. Cette pause a été utile et quelque peu agréable et pourrait recommencer si cela est nécessaire. Donc voilà un nouveau petit Zerano, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que je n'ai pas rouillé depuis le temps!  
Merci au comité d'avoir donné leur avis comme d'habitude, vous êtes des amours!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Pas de live la semaine prochaine." Il n'en avait pas dit plus, mais l'arcanin était déçu de ne pas avoir son moment privilégié de la semaine avec son streamer préféré. Le mercredi était leur soir, celui où ils s'amusaient tout les deux sur une map devant leurs viewers. Le soir où Fuka pouvait fermer les yeux en écoutant la voix de son ami se dirigeant spécialement vers lui, lui donnant de petits surnoms. Sans parler de l'inévitable patate qu'ils trouvaient toujours dans leur map. Tout ces moments de bonheur partagés ensemble, faisaient battre plus fort le cœur du rouquin. Mais cela lui faisait aussi du mal car il se sentait perdu lorsqu'il ne streamait pas avec l'homme qui lui plaisait tant... Il en était là dans ses réflexions, ce mardi soir, quand son téléphone sonna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que s'affiche le nom de celui qui hantait ses pensées.  
«-Oui allo Zera qu'y-a-t-il?

-Bah en vrai, je ne t'ai pas expliquées les raisons de l'annulation du stream de demain.. Mais en vrai je participe à un karaoké pour récolter des fonds contre le cancer.. Et... Et bah.. Je me suis demandé si tu voulais pas participer avec moi? Comme on chante parfois tout les deux pendant les lives je me dis que ça devrait te plaire. Il y en aura pour tout les goûts. Que ce soit du français ou de l'anglais.. Du rock, de la pop, de la soul.. Des chansons tristes mais aussi des joyeuses.. Qu'en dis-tu? Et puis il y a moyen de bien s'amuser.. Allez Fukaaaaa, s'te plaiiit?  
-Oh mais quelle excellente idée Zera! Bien sûr que je vais venir, en plus si c'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis oui, bien sûr qu'on va s'amuser, quand on est tout les deux ça part toujours en couilles..  
Mais rassure moi.. Ils ne savent pas que c'est moi Fukano hein? Tu sais que c'est important pour moi de rester anonyme..  
-Oui je sais bien, j'ai juste dit que je venais avec un ami. Tu n'auras qu'à donner ton prénom au videur à l'entrée.  
-Bon.. Ça marche..C'est où et à quelle heure? Pas que ça m'amuse d'attendre pour rien..  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sois juste près pour 18h, reste habillé comme d'habitude, je passerai te chercher, qu'on aille manger un bout et puis direction la salle pour le karaoké.  
-Okay à tout à l'heure Zera, je serai prêt mais n'exagère pas pour le repas, même un Mc Do me fera l'affaire.  
-Mais nooon Fuka, je gère son père! A plus... dans le bus.  
-Non mais.. T'es le pire.

Une conversation assez ''calme'' avec Zera , pour une fois qu'il ne gueulait pas. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour donner un bête sourire sur le visage de l'arcanin, heureux d'aller manger avec le brun et puis de passer la soirée ensemble. Bizarrement après cette annonce, peu importe le jeu auquel il jouait, il ne cessait de gagner. Rien que la perspective de ce mercredi avec lui, le remplissait de force et de courage. Il alla dormir tôt pour une fois, ce qui étonna ses amis qui lui dirent au revoir alors qu'il était ''tôt''. Oui 2h du matin c'est tôt pour le rouquin, c'est pourquoi cela ne l'étonna pas de voir un message vocal de son petit Seyhial qui était tout inquiet.  
«- Ca ne va pas mon amour?»  
Fukano sourit à l'entente du surnom que son ami aimait lui donner même si cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Ils s'entendaient comme deux frères. Il se dépêcha de rassurer son ami en lui disant que tout allait bien mais après quelques minutes d'insistance de ce dernier, il lui expliqua la soirée prévue le lendemain avec Zera. Seyhial connaissait ses début de sentiments pour le beau brun, l'encouragea à profiter de la soirée du lendemain, et à essayer de s'amuser un maximum, voire plus. Il lui glissa quelques conseils en plus, sur comment se préparer sans en faire trop, comment se comporter, etc.. Après quelques éclats de rire les deux amis raccrochèrent et Fuka alla se couché la tête dans les nuages.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, fin de matinée, et commença par déjeuner, il prépara sa tenue à l'avance, et partit faire sa séance de sport quotidienne avant de se perdre sur l'un ou l'autre jeu. S'étant levé tard, le temps de déjeuner et de faire du sport il était déjà passée 14heures. Il fit vite un tour sur quelques jeux, discuta avec l'AR ou quelques membres de Gargarismod et fini par aller se préparer. Peu après 16 heures, il partit se doucher et pris le temps de s'habiller normalement mais tout en privilégiant sa tenue préféré qui était composée d'un jeans noir et de son pull reçu Noël par son ami. Il espérait que l'attention lui ferait plaisir et il ne se trompa pas en voyant le visage ravi de son ami quand il vit son pull. Ils partirent tout deux, montèrent dans la voiture du streameur et allèrent manger dans le resto préféré du conducteur.

Ils mangèrent simplement dans un petit restaurant familial près de la salle, le repas fut excellent même si l'endroit n'était pas fort connu. Cela fut même un avantage, car ils purent passer le soirée à rire, à discuter avant de partir vers la salle.  
Ils arrivèrent la bas, l'entrée se faisant sans encombre. Zera était tout excité et il tira Fuka par le bras pour se diriger aux places qui leur étaient attribuées dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui arrangea le rouquin qui était devenu rouge lorsqu'il lui avait frôlé la main pour attraper son bras. Ils s'installèrent et la soirée commença.  
Les participants venaient chacun à leur tour et plus les spectateurs avaient appréciés la prestation plus ils donnaient de sous dans les boîtes qui tournaient dans la salle. Ce fut très vite au tour de Zera qui se leva, retira le casque qui pendait autour de son cou et le posa sur la tête de Fuka. Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et grimpa sur l'estrade. Il choisit une musique qu'il aimait chanter en stream, surtout sa version à lui, il regarda Fuka, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et chanta ''La Bohème'' de Charles Aznavour mais que tout ses abonnés préféraient sous le nom de 'La Lèpre'', la parodie qu'il en a faite. Il prit plaisir à chanter la vrai version, tout en jetant quelques regards malicieux à son ami qu'il voyait en train de se tordre de rire silencieusement sur sa chaise. Étrangement, les gens demandèrent qu'il chante une nouvelle chanson, alors que ce n'était qu'une chanson par personne. Comme il adorait chanter, pouvoir aider une cause et voir les gens être heureux grâce à lui, il ne rechigna pas une seule seconde. Il hésita entre deux chansons et choisis une chanson qu'il adorait chanter en anglais cette fois-ci. Il entama la chanson et tout le long de celle-ci, il fixa son ami du coin de l'oeil. Fuka avait le coude appuyé sur la table, le menton dans la main, et le regardait, un air d'admiration sur le visage. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué vu la distance à laquelle il était, mais il y avait surtout dans les yeux de l'arcanin une lueur, qu'il n'avait qu'en regardant le brun.

C'est en l'écoutant chanter, en ayant le poids de son casque sur la tête, en sentant l'odeur qui émanait de la veste posée sur le dossier de la chaise vide à côté de lui que le rouquin savait et était plus que sûr de ses sentiments. Il aimait son ami, tendrement et plus fort que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait une idée! Et s'il lui dédiait sa chanson? Mais oui, quelle bonne idée il venait d'avoir!

Zera finit de chanter et descendit de l'estrade, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement tout en donnant le micro à son meilleur ami étant venu l'accompagner. L'arcanin monta à son tour, le casque toujours autour du cou et il choisit une chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Elle qui lui permettait de montrer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aime depuis quelques temps maintenant. La musique commença et alors que les premières paroles défilèrent, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de Fukano. Il n'y avait que le silence pour ce dernier, qui ne voyait que le regard des gens.. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver comme en CM2 quand il devait réciter une poésie devant le tableau et toute la classe. Il se souvient des rires moqueurs sortant de la bouche des enfants à la moindre erreur.. C'est limite comme s'il entendait les rires en ce moment-même dans cette salle. Il cligna des yeux quand une douce sensation chaleur se glissa au creux de sa main. Il tourna la tête et vit Zera lui souriant d'un air encourageant serrant sa main légèrement.  
''- Tu peux le faire Fuka, je crois en toi. Je t'ai déjà entendu chanter tu es merveilleusement doué. Si tu as si peur des gens, je te tiendrai la main. Cette main dans la tienne est une promesse! Celle d'être là peu importe les épreuves.'' C'est un arcanin rougissant qui redémarra la chanson et commença à chantonner:

''Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui,  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits  
Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire  
Pour tout reconstruire»

Il se tourna vers Zera le regarda dans les yeux et continua:  
Je l'aime à mourir.

Cette lueur était de nouveau présente dans les yeux du rouquin qui chantait en y mettant son cœur, son âme et tout ses sentiments. La pression exercée sur sa main s'intensifia et le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son ami ne fit que le rassurer. Il termina la chanson d'une voix grave et douce. Fuka pu voir les sourires attendris des femmes alors que les hommes détournaient le regard trop gênés par le spectacle qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. La dernière note de musique retentit et tout le monde se leva, acclamant les deux hommes sur scène. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent tout deux avant de saluer le ''public''. Ils demandèrent encore à Fuka de chanter, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir quand la main de Zera resta dans la sienne, tout au long de la soirée. 

* * *

Et voilàààà, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plus, merci de prendre le temps et de laisser votre avis en commentaire et de partager un max!

Je vous fais des bisous musicaux

Marguegue


End file.
